The present invention is directed to a holder for arrangement of coils for compensation in the cores in local connections of cores of a cable within a cable sleeve.
Holders or coil carriers for cylindrical cable sleeves are known. Usually they are secured at the sleeve heads or at the cable introductions or respectively at the cable supports. The coils are located in the core of the sleeve and their connections are directed to the outside or to the top so that the cores of the cables are lead passed the cores on the outside and can be connected without difficulty. This arrangement is only practical up to a specific sleeve diameter or up to a specific number of coils.
In an arrangement which requires a large number of coils which large number required a large capacity local connection of cores of the cable, special two-part trough-like coil sleeves were developed in which the coil carriers have an arppoximately U-shape. The cores are arranged ring-like on a two-thirds circle with their connections toward the outside. The connections with the cores of the cable proceed in the sleeve cores occur by multiple twin cable connection lines which are conducted separately from incoming and outgoing cable cores from the coils to the cable cores. The core carrier is screwed to the lower trough which in turn is releasably connected with a carrying support, which projects beyond it in its length. When the device is used below ground, the core sleeves or pieces are protected by means of caps made of plastic which are slipped over them.